This invention relates to a fastening tool of the fishing line sinkers which can be used as one unit with the container of sinkers of the fishing line.
With regard to the sinkers of the fishing line conventionally used in angling in the river or in the mountain stream, an engraved gutter 8 is formed on the body of sinkers in a manner to accept the fishing line 7 at the center of their body, as shown in FIG. 1, and fastening them to the fishing line 7 can be done by getting the fishing line through them and then by pressing the side of the sinkers to deform the the engraved gutters 8.
As the method to press the sinkers in using this kind of sinkers, pinchers are usually used or in other case the sinkers are held between the teeth and pressed by biting. Even in such method, there is no problem when the sinkers are rather big. In case when they are very small, however, it is difficult to put them in place between the pinchers because they are not properly held with fingers easily. Especially in the cold weather of winter when the tips of the fingers are numb, fastening the sinkers is often a painful job. While the job of knotting the trunk fishing line with a branch fishing line or tying a fishing hook with a fishing line can be done without much difficulty as one's skill is improved. But fastening such a small sinkers to the fishing line is very difficult even to a skilled hand.